Say a Little Prayer for You
by StoryGirl02
Summary: What he doesn't know is that Quinn joins them one aternoon, eyes closed and hands tight around her black rosemary as she mutters along to his Nanna's words.


**Say a Little Prayer for You**

**

* * *

**For Burt Hummel to get better isn't the only thing Puck prays about when he goes to the Synagogue with his Nanna Toni. She's the only little piece he has left of his Dad, and the only link to conect him to the man his Dad used to be, and the man he was now. Sure, for Burt Hummel to get better so the rest of the Glee club would stop trying to sing better than him (_as if!),_ and Kurt wouldn't look so gloomy, is the main thing he prays for. Puck hasn't been to the Synagogue in ages, hell he can't even remember the last time he attended it was so long ago, so he's got a fair few more prayers stocked up that need to be answered.

First of is for none of his family to die any time soon, he's already lost a dad. He doesn't think he could cope with anymore loss, especially if his Nanna Toni was too die anytime soon.

Second is for his Mom to let him grow his sacred mohawk back, he's not the same without it. It's only hair, he knows that, but it is a part of him, losing it felt like he was losing a part of his identity, a part of who he was inside. His Mom not letting him grow it back anytime soon, as soon as it begins to grow and stubble she sneaks into his room when he's asleep and shaves it off again. It would be funny, the whole thing, if the mohawk didn't mean so much to him.

Third is for Finn and him to start acting like close friends again. He knows that the past few months were horrible, and him and Quinn shouldn't have lied in the first place, but he doesn't see why Finn just can't forgive him and move on. He's got Rachel now, and Beth is off with Shelby. If anyone, it should be Quinn whose pissed off, she lost a baby through the whole thing. It's a new year, and he's sick and tired of treading on eggshells around Finn, stepping lightly for fear of saying the wrong thing. He wants his best friend back, now.

Fourth is for Mr. Schue to realise how much of an amazing singer Puck actually is, and start spreading the solos around. He's not that good of a singer, but he's not bad either. Him and Quinn should get a solo each, pronto. No matter how much of a 'hot jew' Rachel is and how good her voice might be, she doesn't deserve all the solos to herself. Sharing is caring, hell he learnt that in good old Kindergarten.

Fifth is for Sarah to stop being such an annoying little brat. Sure, he realises that she's only fourteen and being a brat is kind of written in blood for teenage girls at that age, but she doesn't have to be so goddamn moody all the freaking time. With two women in the house at all times, and his Nanna Toni added on a couple times through the year, all the estrogen does get all little overpowering sometimes. Sarah might be his little sister, and sure he'll always love her and protect her when she needs it, but that doesn't mean she gets a free card to be a bitch to him.

Sixth is for Santana to stop texting him naughty things, because one day soon he will take her up on her offer. No matter how much he tries to resist it, he can't deny that Santana is smoking hot, and if she's willing, he's there. Despite the fact he wants nothing more than to have Quinn holding onto his hand and smiling at him every day, he knows that it cannot happen. The past is the past and Quinn wants it to remain that way. Entering into a relationship with her would just drag up all the painful memories of Beth they have both tried to forget, and he doesn't want to hurt Quinn anymore than he already has. He's already tainted her pure skin, he doesn't need to tarnish her pure soul.

Seventh is for his skills in football to grow more amazing so that aquiring a scholarship after he finishes high-school isn't hard. He's not like Finn, he doesn't have the talent to be scouted just yet, nor the best singing voice or looks. He needs a football scholarship to get out of this loser town, and proves to Quinn that he's not just another Lima loser, that he's someone worth of her admiration. His voice and looks won't take him far like Finn's will, he needs football to proves his worth to the world. He's not going to be a screwup, no matter how much hard work it takes to achieve his goal.

Eighth is for Shelby to raise Beth right. Beth is his baby still even though he hasn't seen her since the day she was born, and he would do anything to make sure she was raised correctly. He knows that Shelby wouldn't do anything deliberate to hurt his baby, but if he finds out that Beth has ever been unhappy in the life they created for her, he would swoop in them and steal her away without even thinking it through. Sure, she may have upheaved his life and the mountain is still settling, but Beth's made him realise that there are more important things than sex or parties in the world, more purer things that should never be tainted by any sort of evil.

Ninth is for Burt Hummel to get better. Sure, he kind of dislikes Kurt, and he's probably pounded on him more times than he can be bothered to count, but Quinn sort of likes him, so that counts. And he knows what it feels like to lose a Dad, and he wouldn't wish that on anybody, especially not on somebody whose already lost a parent. Plus, he's kind of sick of the Glee club signing about religion- he went first, and therefore everyone's just trying to match his fantastic and utterly unpredictable performance, something that they will never dreaming of reaching.

He finishes up his prayers, nodding softly as he straightens up, yawning as he stretches. His Nanna glares softly at him, mumbling underneath her breath, her wispy white hair pulled back with what he can only classify as a Rachel Berry type headband. What, did all the Jewish women have one book that they all read, one book that told them how to dress? He shook his head softly, settling back in the wooden pew as he waits for his Nanna to finish praying so they can drive away from this place, and so he can tear up the memories and forget that he was ever here.

He sighs softly, scaning the almost-empty room. A few people are scattered here and there, he saw the Berry clan just before, Rachel in one of her many animal sweaters and Leroy and Hiram dressed in almost-matching slacks and sweaters. Rachel nodded softly at him, while her two Dad's just glared at him so deeply that if looks could kill, he'd be dead on the floor right now. He gets why they don't like him, he does, but still they're all Jews, and Jews are supposed to band together and get along.

He could swear that he sees Tina, after all with a last name like Cohen-Chang, she has to have some Jewish blood in her somewhere. He would totally be hitting that though, he's heard that Asian girls are freaks in the sack. But ever since Matt left, and Finn's not really talking to him anymore, him and Mike have bonded. Their tight, and Puck's already done the whole sex with your best friend's girl thing, he doesn't need to do it again.

His Nana finishes up his prayers, eyes closed as she straightens up. Coughing softly as she pulls her dusty leather handbag over her shoulder and grips it tight, she nods at Puck. "I'm finished Noah," she says quietly, as if raising her voice any louder would disturb the silence of the Synagpgue. He almost snorts at this, but instead nods softly and follows her out to the car where Sarah and his mom are already waiting.

Sarah groans softly as he clambers into the car, shoving her legs away from his face. _"Finally,_" she wails, dropping her crinkled magazine to the floor of the car. "Can w_e go_ home now?"

Now, years ago he would have agreed to her statement and also groaned at the thought of spending another painful second here, but now he thinks that maybe, just maybe, the Synagogue isn't so bad after all.

Sarah gets her payback though in the next week, when he's sent to juive for two weeks his Nanna forces Sarah to pray for the safe return of her brother every day after school. It would be funny if his Nanna didn't get the whole congregation to join in, Rachel Berry and her two Dad's included.

What he doesn't know is that Quinn joins them one aternoon, eyes closed and hands tight around her black rosemary as she mutters along to his Nanna's words.

* * *

**So, I have no clue about Jewish religon, so no flaming on that regard pretty please. Any mistakes, then please point them out mmmkay? Reviews are nice!**


End file.
